Damon meets someone
by redroses0921
Summary: Damon Salvatore meets a graceful 17 year old girl whos name is apparantly Alice Cullen
1. Chapter 1: Stranger

I was walking through the forest lounging around…the usual. I spotted a deer eating.

"Ah, what the hell." I hadn't hunted in a while and especially animal…. I was so used to

human blood at the time. I started to approach the animal, it was so defenseless. I

approached it quietly without letting any of the leaves that I stepped on disturb it.

I was about ten feet away from it. Ready in my crouching position. I blinked and it

wasn't there anymore. It lay on the ground.

"What the hell?" I saw a small figure on top of it and realized it was someone.

I saw the person drink the blood like nothing.

I got closer and realized it was a girl about 17 years old. She was short and had spiky black hair

"Well it seems you were thirsty."

Startled, she turned around and saw me. Her face was small her eyes as black as the night her skin pale as the moon.

"Oh, hi there." Her voice was like a ring of bells to my ears, it was so unreal.

"Did I just eat your lunch?"

"Um yeah, but don't worry its ok" she stood up and walked towards me leaving the deer behind.

She outstretched her arm and positioned it in a handshake.

"My names Alice, Alice Cullen…..and you are?"

"I'm Damon Salvatore. Do you have somewhere to stay for the night?"

"No, but I don't sleep."

"You want to come to my place?"

"Um, sure it wouldn't hurt staying at someone else's house"

She came to my right side and started to walk. I caught up to her as we walked to not actually my house but Stefans'. She then gracefully skipped ahead of me as I told her the right way to go.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

We arrived at the boarding house in no time

Apparently Stefan wasn't here, "probably eating pigeons for lunch..they taste like crap." I thought to myself

I opened the door for the girl-Alice-and told her to go inside.

She gracefully skipped inside "Its very..dark. Very peaceful too, its nice" she said. Her voice as beautiful as ever

I chuckled, "What?" she said,

"Your voice, its…something I've never heard" I smiled and she smiled back and then I went back to being somewhat serious.

She looked ready to go up the stairs but froze on the first step.

I hurried to her side and grabbed her arm so she wouldn't fall down.

I winced as I grabbed her arm; it was cold and hard as marble I was shocked at this for the fact that we are both vampires and we have cold skin but hers seemed colder than mine

She then seemed to wake up from the weird trance she was in.

"Are you ok? What hap-" I broke off at mid sentence as she started to talk

"Someone is going to come here in a few minutes, I believe his name is Stefan.."

I stared at her for a while thinking things thoroughly. How did she know who Stefan was? And how did she know this was where he lived?

"Hello?" she said, this disrupted my thinking

"Yes, Stefan is coming, but how did you know?"

"I have the ability to tell the future, I don't choose to though it just suddenly happens at times….and who is this Stefan?"

"He's my little brother"

"Oh". her face seemed to be filled with curiosity

"Do you want to go upstairs?" as I was telling her this I saw her move quickly but then no longer saw her where she was standing before. She was now next to the door that led to Stefan's room.

I went up the stairs in a swift movement as well, and got to her in less than a second.

I opened Stefan's bedroom door and went inside she then stood by the window looking down.

I then felt the presence of my little brother and someone else I wasn't sure who it was though..

"Lets go downstairs." I said. She then nodded.

We left the room and got downstairs in no time. I then looked thru one of the windows and saw my brother and the stranger

I turned around and found Alice sitting down on the couch in the living room. She looked like a 13 year old from the way she looked so playful.

I then found her staring back at me but then looked at the door.

I turned around and saw the door open. I then stood staring at the door then felt Alice come to my side.

Stefan came in and didn't look at me but at Alice; she looked back.

He then turned to look at me "Hello Damon"

"Hello little brother" I said

"Hi" Alice said in her beautiful voice

"Who's your friend?" I send the message thru my mind to his thru the Power

He winced at The Power as he received the message..although I hadn't drank any human blood I still had enough power to do this.

The stranger then came in thru the door.

He turned to look at Alice, he was as pale as Alice his red eyes making it more noticeable.

He stood in front of Alice and positioned his hand in a handshake way. Alice took his hand and shook it. Then he formally introduced himself

"Hello, im Jasper Hale"….


	3. Chapter 3: Hunting

**Alice smiled and then introduced herself to the vampire, Jasper.**

"**Hi. My name is Mary Alice Brandon but Id rather be called Alice."**

**He stared at her in amazement as if her voice sent the same waves of shock through him like it did through me when we first met.**

**He smiled....probably meaning that he was pleased with meeting her.**

"**You are welcome to stay here as long as you like." Stefan said.**

**Alice then giggled as I caught Jasper winking at her. I then stepped outside of the boarding house without saying where I was going….come to think of it I don't even know where I was going.**

**I decided to go towards the Old Woods and stay there hidden. Id be back to the boarding house but for now I wanted to be alone…**

**Alice's POV**

**I saw Damon step outside I was going to follow him but decided not to.**

**I instead went to the kitchen where I found Damon's brother, Stefan. I shyly went up to him.**

" **Is your brother going to be ok?" I asked.**

"**Yea he'll be fine" he said.**

**I nodded, I was worried about him just going out of the house for no reason. But if his brother said he was going to be ok, well I guess there is nothing to worry about….**

**I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that I went to the living room and had sat down in the couch next to Jasper or maybe Jasper came to sit next to me. I'm not really so sure.**

**I suddenly felt calm, as if someone had just changed my mood….it was very strange.**

**Minutes later Jasper and me started to get into a conversation. We talked about how we became vampires and what we had done for a living for of course our vampire lives. To my amazement he said he was partnered up with another vampire taking lives of others and that he was from around the 1600's and had the ability to change people's moods.**

**We ended up talking the whole night. To my amazement I felt hungry again. The deer was probably too little to satisfy me.**

"**Do you want to go hunt with me?" I asked Jasper.**

"**Sure" he said.**

**We walked outside, making sure that when we closed the door it wouldn't wake up Stefan, who was asleep upstairs.**

**I started to skip towards the dark woods that were somehow being lit up by the morning sun. I knew that we had to hunt for something fast or the sun would come up and shine its ray of lights on my skin which would be something abnormal for a human to see, considering the fact that some people are awake at this time.**

**Jasper caught up with me quickly. He then grabbed my hand and looked straight into my eyes. As I looked back at him, his eyes were black as the night…he reminded me of Damon.**

**I suddenly had a vision, I felt Jasper grab hold of my arm like Damon had at the boarding house. Then I started to see the future…**

**Blurry images at first but then it got sharper… I saw myself standing outside the boarding house with a body gesture that looked like I was waiting for someone; then someone else came in the picture.**

**I'm not sure who it was, my vision was getting blurry again and now all I could see was me and that person walking away from the boarding house and waving bye to someone else. And then I saw nothing and I went back to reality and to focus where I was.**

"**Alice? Are you ok?" Jasper asked.**

" **I'm fine. I get like that once in a while, I get visions from the future and I look like I'm staring off into the distance. Its an ability I have as a vampire its kind of like your ability to change people's moods. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier and I'm sorry if I scared you."**

"**Oh that's an interesting ability you have. And it doesn't matter if you scared me."**

"**Well ok." I said. I then heard a shuffling of leaves in the woods and smiled.**

"**Well there's our breakfast." Jasper said and I laughed a small laugh.**

**We both went towards the noise and found out it was a deer similar like the one I ate earlier except bigger which was perfect.**

**I was ready to go at it but Jasper seemed to get ahead of me and had already killed the deer. He then made a gesture with his hand that indicated me to come feed off of the deer. I went and leaned down and feasted on the deer.**

**I eventually got full and licked the blood off my lips.**

**I looked into Jasper's eyes again and they turned to a golden brown color. His eyes were so mesmerizing with that color. **

**We then decided to get back to the boarding house.**

**On our way there from the corner of my eye, I caught a shadow lingering against a tree. As I was going to turn around and stare at it, it disappeared.**

**Both Jasper and I got to the boarding house a few minutes later. But before we went in the boarding house we stopped in front of the door. **

"**Thanks for coming to hunt with me" I said and smiled**

"**No problem" he said.**

**Suddenly Jasper grabbed hold of my hands and entangled his fingers with mine. He then leaned close to me…his face coming close to mine…his lips almost touching mine…his breath brushing against my skin…**

**Then the door in front of us opened…Damon was there staring at us with fury in his eyes…**


	4. Chapter 4: Opposites

Gah! I'm so sorry for taking about…4 months or so. I'm not such a good author but I got busy afterwards and I also procrastinated…Anyways, sorry once again but I hope you enjoy! Oh and Happy New Year!

* * *

Damon's POV

I stared at both of them in fury. First looking at Alice and then at Jasper with even more fury. I saw Alice back away slowly feeling the tension between us.

"Please, don't fight." She said with a shaky voice.

I was still staring at him but we somehow ended up walking slowly towards the front yard of the boarding house.

He growled and I hissed.

I looked around for Alice but she wasn't there anymore. "She must have gone inside.." I told myself.

"Perfect" I said deviously.

"You know, fighting will make her unhappy.." Jasper had said. I ignored him though and immediately lunged at him with my fangs.

He moved out of the way in a split second but I attacked once more where he stood and instead of moving out of the way he grabbed me by my neck and pushed me down towards the ground where he pinned me down.

"I guess we have to do this the hard way" Jasper said.

I then grabbed his arm and threw him across the yard towards a tree which was followed by a loud snap that almost sounded like lightning.

I ran towards him to pin him against the tree smashing his head once more on it. "Yes, I guess we do." I said and smirked.

He got free of my hold and got behind me and kicked me towards the tree.

I got up slowly and then turned to look at him for a brief 4 seconds and lunged at him again with my fangs.

I was about an inch close to biting his neck off when he immediately pushed me away.

I got up quickly and pushed him towards the ground where I pinned him down by holding his neck with my hand.

"She's mine." I told him.

"I don't think so.." He said..


	5. Chapter 5: Waiting

**Once again, I apologize for taking way too long. Hope this chapter makes up for it :] (anticipation kills…)**

Alice's POV

I ran quickly upstairs towards Stefan's room and wildly banged on the door with my fist.

"STEFAN!!!" I yelled.

I heard a shuffling of clothes or sheets, perhaps, coming from his room and then a thud.

I no longer hesitated and I swung open the door to find Stefan on the floor.

"Ouch." He said.

He then looked up at me with worry in his eyes. "What's wrong Alice?" He asked seriously.

He looked straight at my eyes.

"Its Damon and Jasper.." I said with a shaky voice. "They're fighting.."

I was on the verge of tears when I heard an even louder thud coming from outside that

shook the whole boarding house.

Stefan was moving quickly around his room look for a shirt since he was half naked.

I waited impatiently for him hoping that this was probably my only hope to stop them both.

With another loud crack from outside that sounded like it was actually farther away than before, I started to tap my foot impatiently as tears started to roll down my cheek.

I looked down and put my hand on my face.

Then a tissue was in front of my face.

"Here." Stefan said handing the tissue over to me as I wiped my tears away still in worry.

"Lets go." He said.

We were in the front door in a split second and swung it open as quickly as possible.

"They're not here…" I said with surprise when I froze as a vision came to me about Damon and Jasper…


	6. Chapter 6: Collide

**Oh yea, 2 chapters in 1 day :] ENJOY! (and I hope this also makes up for not updating it any sooner)**

**Damon's POV**

We were now in the woods. I looked behind us and found a whole mess of disaster.

The road was cracked and filled with a few large holes. Tree branches were scattered all around.

I was a bit distracted as there was an impact to my face made by Jasper.

"Not very clever to be staring off instead of being focused in what your doing now is it?"

He said.

I growled; showing my fangs in fury.

I ran towards him at full speed and threw him towards a tree which was immediately broken in half and then took down another tree with it.

"I don't need you to tell me to stay focused." I said aloud

I was walking slowly towards him then leaned down towards him when I was a good 2 feet away from him.

"Seems like you're getting weaker and wea-"

I was interrupted by a strong impact to my stomach.

Jasper had punched me upwards then grabbed the fallen tree's log and hit me with it; throwing me off sideways.

I slammed against a nearby parked car and soon its alarm went off.

I slowly got back up and looked at the dent left in the passengers side if the car.

"Oh _I'm_ getting weaker? Well, you're one to talk." He said aloud and chuckled.

I looked around furiously looking for him. It was hard to see with the fog all in the way.

Wait.._fog.._

I used the power to clear away all the fog. Soon enough I saw a silhouette amongst the trees.

I walked slowly forward and closed my eyes and stopped breathing for a bit. I concentrated hard on listening to my surroundings.

Soon enough there was a crack of a branch coming northeast of where I was.

I was pretty sure that was him since I doubt that any animals would stick around after seeing us fight and hearing the loud booms.

I ran quickly and swiftly towards where I heard it. I stayed still again.

"Be more aware of your surroundings..Especially your back." He said.

He then threw his fist in the air and was aiming towards me but I moved out of the way and he simply punched the mossy floor of the woods.

He quickly looked up but I was already there and punched him right in the face which sent him flying backwards. As he was flying backwards I came up to him and kicked him upwards.

As I was about to throw him downwards to the ground I heard a distant yell calling for him and then me.

I landed on the ground swiftly as he came down and took an impact on his back.

I stood still listening…

**Alice's POV**

I dropped down to the floor on my knees with my hands on my face.

"Alice..?" Stefan said with worry in his voice

"I wont let it happen.." I said and Stefan looked at me with confusion.

I then got up and ran towards the Old Woods. "Lets go!" I cried out with determination.

We were near a car where I saw a huge dent on the passengers side and I stared at it wide eyed.

"Well, that means they're near here somewhere.." Stefan said putting his hand on the back of his head.

"I don't think it would take too long to find them." I said. "After all, look at the mess they left behind."

As I finished there was a loud thud. Stefan and I looked at each other then ran towards where we heard the thud coming from only to find Damon pinning down Jasper with his fangs showing ferociously…and I..I was just wide eyed…


End file.
